


Memories of Frost

by sampleswift



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampleswift/pseuds/sampleswift
Summary: Jack Frost (c) Dreamworks and Queen Elsa (c) Disney are in a relationship and reminiscing about the past.





	Memories of Frost

Jack Frost © Dreamworks Animation  
All other characters © Walt Disney Studios  
(Only Checkmate is new)  
Jack Frost entered Queen Elsa’s bedroom.  
“Good evening Jack.”  
“Good evening, Queen Elsa.”  
“I’m sure you remember all the good times we had together. Renovating the ice palace, for one. Eating danishes and pastries together as we discussed our pasts. How you helped me with so much. And importantly, trying to find others like us, only to go up against Checkmate.”  
Jack remembered all these events all too well.  
Both of them wanted to see if there were other magic people like themselves. Magic was found in other areas, such as in the Dark Sea, in Corona, and in a few other locations, but magic seemed to be fading from the world. Reports of other magic people struggling to control their own abilities struck a chord—they had faced similar issues in the past. It almost cost them their lives since Checkmate had laid an ambush with flaming artillery shells.  
It went so well at the beginning. Reports came in of magic users that had lost control of their powers, and they requested someone with similar experiences to help solve the problem before anyone else was hurt. Queen Elsa arrived with her sister Princess Anna, and their friends Kristoff and Olaf, who was a talking snowman. They searched for these reported magic users, only to find corpses. They were deciding to go back home when the sky suddenly fell apart.  
Shells started raining down from the air and left behind puddles of fire on the ground. Checkmate had launched an artillery attack from nowhere. Jack Frost and Queen Elsa managed to use icy winds to move everyone else out of the blast zone and block the brunt of the attack using their ice powers, but some damage was still incurred. Checkmate started pulling a long rifle and firing at them. He didn’t hit, but only due to the shots being blocked at the last moment. The distance between them and Checkmate decreased as the latter put away his long rifle and pulled out a revolver. A fracas of shooting and ice flying through the air, barriers emerging, and even some laughter emerging.  
“So you arrived here, looking for others like you. Where did it lead? To your doom; and you will die alone.”  
Was that Checkmate talking, or was it fear, that terrifying voice inside the head? Checkmate seemed to be the sum total of society’s fears about her and Jack given flesh. This man, or at least from what had been heard of him, seemed to live for the purpose of inspiring fear. He slaughtered royalty like no other;  
Checkmate screeched as his white protective armor took a big hit in the chest. He was starting to run low on ammunition, only grazing Jack once with a revolver bullet. The artillery attack inflicted minor burns, but he was starting to be disappointed with his own progress in the battle. He pulled out an incendiary grenade similar to the shells fired earlier and threw it at Queen Elsa.  
The shell never made it to its target. Icy winds drifted it off course, and back at Checkmate. He dodged, but barely. Jack got behind Checkmate and summoned ice spikes below Checkmate’s feet. Again, Checkmate avoided this, but at a great cost. He fell on the ice. Quick as an eel, he attempted to get back up, only to find that Jack pointed his crook and hit him in the chest again. Checkmate went down.  
“I don’t want to do this. But trying to kill us leaves me no choice.”  
“Heh. Why do you think I do this? It is because of the Abyssal Mirror, showcasing the grimmest futures that must be avoided. One is where you and Queen Elsa end up freezing everything—and I am here to stop it.”  
“If that’s a problem, I will be here to prevent it from occurring. Killing me isn’t the right way to go.”  
“Ha. Hahaha. You really thought that only ‘heroes’ could use acts of true love? All I do is because I love this world. Now have at thee!”  
Checkmate throws himself off the ground. His metabolism is raised to such an extent that the hypothermia that would have otherwise killed him now hardly poses a threat. Reflexes are raised and Checkmate aims with pinpoint precision and shoots Jack Frost in the stomach.  
Jack is knocked over, and falls. He loses his crook in the fall but quickly recovers it. Already his powers have largely reduced the damage inflicted, but the wound still bleeds for almost a minute. Jack Frost looks up, and sees Checkmate still has one revolver operational, in addition to a rapier he drew. A minute later, it was all over.  
Checkmate hit the ground with ice crystals protruding from his chest, his body frozen in place. Queen Elsa had only minor injuries, with a few grazed areas from shots and a light burn from the initial ambush.  
“Jack? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. Thank you. Checkmate… is he gone?”  
“Yes. And everyone else was moved far enough away from the battle. I’ll check if Anna and Kristoff are okay.”

Jack responded, “Yes, I remember. I was in real danger of dying, but we defeated him. We have each other, and your sister, and others that accept us. And no one, not even Checkmate or any like him, will strike fear in us again.”  
“Thank you so much, Jack.”  
“Thank you so much, Queen Elsa. I did not know what I could do without you.”  
She hugged him, and then they fell onto her bed and rested.


End file.
